Unexpected Lovers
by softballer15
Summary: Niles has just come to terms with his feeling for C.C. but will she ever find out? Fran, in the middle of chaos, doesn't know if she should help her friend or keep her mouth shut and let time tell. *My first Nanny fanic so let me know how it is*
1. Chapter 1

*****Sadly I don't own The Nanny or the characters. Enjoy the story! (:**

One peaceful morning, the family was gathered around the breakfast table.

"So, what do you three have planned for today?" asked Mr. Sheffield. Gracie and Maggie shook their heads murmuring, "Nothing," while biting into some toast.

Brighton had a wide grin on his face, "Well, me and Yetta are going to the movies…again." Just then, Fran walked into the dining room in her robe and plopped next to Maxwell.

"Good morning, darling," Maxwell said. He leaned over and kissed Fran on the cheek.

"Good morning Max." She put some waffles on her plate.

"What are you doing today sweetie?" Fran asked.

"Well, C.C. should be arriving in a few minutes and we will be going over the new play." No one had noticed Niles walking into the dining room.

"Sir, should I switch on the lights on the roof so Miss. Babcock can land her broom?" The children giggled while Maxwell gave him a disapproving look.

"Niles, can you can C.C. be civilized around each other for five minutes?" Niles gave Max a shocked face,

"Why sir, it would go against my religion to be friends with the devil. Coffee?" Fran nodded her head and gave Niles a smile. Fran knew how Niles really felt for C.C. ever since the day he admitted it to her in the kitchen. She felt bad for the man because she felt that they would be right for one another if they would just admit each other's feeling. Fran honestly didn't know whether C.C. felt the same way, but she suspected it with the way she treats him. '_Just doesn't want to admit it'_ Fran thought.

Niles poured her some coffee just as the door burst open and the unmistakable voice was heard.

"Hello, hello!" C.C. said as she walked into the room and sat in the empty seat.

"Coffee Miss. Babcock?" Niles asked. Fran looked at him in shock. '_That's the first nice thing I've heard him say in a long time. Hmmm…maybe he's going to try and ask her out.' _C.C. stared at Niles with a questioning look and nodded her head.

"You know how I like mine," C.C. stated. Niles nodded and poured C.C. her coffee and added two sugar lumps. Niles gave her a small smile but in his carelessness tripped over Brighton's chair. The children couldn't help but laugh.

"Honestly Maxwell, isn't time to find someone of younger stature. I mean what's next, Niles falling down the stairs and causing a lawsuit?" Niles gave C.C. a look that could kill but she wasn't buying it.

"The only way I would fall down the stairs is if you intentionally pushed me," Niles added. C.C. rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee.

"You know Niles, I would never push you down the stairs. You would come back to haunt me," C.C said adding the last part under her breathe. Niles shook his head as he heard what Miss. Babcock murmured. Five minutes later, Maxwell broke the silence.

"Well that was a delightful breakfast Niles but I do believe it's time for work." Everyone starting getting up to go their own ways but Niles shocked everyone. Before C.C. could stand up, Niles had walked behind her chair and slid it out for her. She stood up and gave him a bewildered look like everyone else in the room. Niles, realizing what he had just done, cleared his throat and said,

"If you would all excuse me, I need to clean the table and get to work on my chores for the day." He quickly grabbed empty plates and without giving anyone a glance, walked out of the room towards the kitchen. C.C. just stared at the door where Niles had just walked into. Fran walked up to her and patted her shoulder.

"Miss. Babcock, are you alright?" C.C. turned her head and stared at her.

"I'm perfectly fine but what in the world is wrong with Niles?" C.C. asked. Fran knew it wasn't her place to announce Niles liking to C.C. but she desperately wanted to get these two together. '_Oh, what can I tell her that won't give tha secret away!'_ Fran just gave C.C. a sincere smile and said,

"I'm not sure Miss. Babcock, but whatever it is seems to have to deal with you." C.C. just stared at Fran.

"Whatever do you mean, Nanny Fine? I mean we haven't been at each others throats yet today but I don't see what would make him act so strangely." Fran just shook her head and headed toward the door,

"Maybe he's had a change of heart," Fran stated as she gave C.C. a smile and strutted out the door. Now C.C. was the only one in the dining room with her mind mulling over what Fran had said.

'_Change of heart? Whatever could Nanny Fine mean by that?' _C.C. just shook her head and walked out the same door as Fran. '_I'll just have to figure this out for myself.'_

*****Okay so here's the first chapter of my very first Nanny fic. Let me know how I did and I promise to keep it up! (: Please review and give me any advice! Thanks so much!*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****Well here's the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you enjoy (:**

A few hours later, Niles walked into Maxwell's office to find C.C. and Mister Sheffield looking over the new play.

"Maxwell, I don't know about you but I think this is going to be a hit!" C.C. exclaimed. Maxwell nodded his day and set the script down.

"Ah, Niles. What can I do for you?" Max asked. Niles showed him his duster.

"Just coming in here to do my dusting. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Maxwell shook his head.

"No, not at all. Actually, we were just finishing up. C.C. I will start to put out notices for auditions. Better to start early." C.C. nodded her head but continued to stare at Niles. He still hadn't noticed but it was only because he didn't want to make more of a fool at himself by staring at her.

"If you both will excuse me, I need to go take care of something," Maxwell said leaving the room. Now it was just C.C. and Niles and awkwardness filled the room almost suffocating the people occupying it. They both glanced at each other but said nothing. After what seemed like hours, C.C. broke the silence.

"What was wrong with you at breakfast?" She asked. Niles eyes widened by a fraction but said nothing. C.C. gave him a puzzled look which finally Niles speak up.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss. Babcock?" C.C. shook her head and let out a deep laugh.

"Oh don't get me started Niles. First you are nice to me and then you make a fool out of yourself. Even after that, you still pull my chair out for me. I want to know what's wrong with you and I want to know now!" Niles was at a loss for words and looked like a fish out of water. He quickly covered it up with a scowl and glared at CC.

"Damn woman, can't a man be nice to a woman. I woke up in a VERY good mood today so I thought maybe this once I would be kind to you. But you go and ruin it by accusing me of God knows what and I won't have it. Next time, be appreciative when someone wants to be kind to the ice queen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more chores to do." Niles brushed by CC and charged out the door furious. CC just stood with wide eyes as he left and didn't know what to say.

'_Why is he getting to me?' _CC thought, '_It's not like I like him.' _CC just stood there until her eyes bugged out of her sockets. _'Oh God, that must be it! I like and may possibly love Niles. That would explain why I always bicker with him. But does he feel the same? That must be why he treated me so nicely during breakfast. I just blew it though!' _CC slapped her head as she was trying to figure out what to do. She strolled out of Maxwell's office desperately needing a drink.

* * *

In the evening, CC strolled into the dining room expecting to see the entire family gathered around the table but was shocked to see the room empty. Confusion filled CC as she walked into the kitchen. Shockingly, she found Niles plundering away. Niles looked up and saw her and nodded his head. He then went back to what he was doing. CC walked up to Niles and dropped into the seat beside him,

"Where is everyone?" She asked. Niles once again looked up at CC.

"Miss Fine thought it would be a good idea to take the kids out to dinner so everyone went out for Chinese." Niles stood up and put some dishes that were lying around up. CC also stood up.

"Why didn't you go? Afraid Maxwell would tell you to serve them at the restaurant?" Niles glared at CC, walked up to her and pointed his finger at her and shouted,

"For your information, Mister Sheffield offered for me to go with them, but I insisted the family spend time together so I kindly refused. I may be a butler but at least I am still given respect in this house. You are so infuriating!" Niles turned away and starting heading towards the refrigerator. CC immediately regretted saying that.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. If Niles hadn't of had his great hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard her. He slowly turned around and faced her.

"What did you say?" He asked with no trace of anger in his voice. CC, who had been staring at the ground, raised her eyes and met his. '_Oh my god, his eyes are so gorgeous. Why haven't I noticed them before?' _She thought.

'_Because, you never gave him the time of day before.' _A voice in her head said. She hadn't answered him so he asked again.

"Did you not hear me. I asked what did you say?" CC stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Um...well...uh I said I'm sorry." She quickly averted her gaze from Niles not wanting to be even more humiliated. Niles was shocked to hear her actually admit what she said.

'_I figured she would lie. Hmmm...maybe she's changing. Only one way to find out.'_ Niles slowly walked closer to her.

"And pray tell, what are you sorry for?" He asked. He noticed how her face softened.

"Just for what I said. I got a little carried away." He nodded his head agreeing with her.

"Yes, maybe just a little but if you are apologizing, then so should I. I will admit that I sometimes get carried away too and say things that I shouldn't. Like earlier, I was way out of line. I'm sorry," Niles confessed. CC shook her head,

"No, that was still my fault. I was accusing you when you were just being kind to me. I guess I'm not used to it. Considering we are always at each others throats," she added.

"Yes, I agree. I am also not used to you being this nice towards me. Not that I don't like it." CC had a slight smile on her face.

"Niles, have you always wondered why we always fight?" CC asked. Niles shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes. I just figured you hated me. You know, were in different classes." This time it was CC's turn to shake her head.

"I've never hated you. I get frustrated at you sometimes but never hated. Plus, I don't give a damn about the differences in classes. That is my family who cares and you very well know I don't have much to do with my family anymore." Niles was now interested in this news and it gave him a little hope.

'_Maybe I have a chance after all.'_ He also had a little smile appearing on his face.

"So then Miss. Babcock, why do you think we fight all the time?" Niles asked. He saw her becoming nervous which confused him. '_Why would she become so nervous? Is she hiding something like me?' _CC was afraid he was onto her.

_'Is it so bad that he knew. Who knows, maybe he feels the same way. But who would like someone like me. I'm heartless as all the men who have been in my life say.' _

_"Well..." She began._

_**Well here's the second chapter. I had fun writing it and am really enjoying it. So please read, review and check out my other stories. I just love love love this story (:**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. I'm sorry to keep you waiting :/ Enjoy and review (:**

CC sighed, "Well, maybe it's because were hiding something and we fight with each other so it doesn't get out into the open." Niles raised an eyebrow and stared hard at CC.

"And what would be the thing to hide, might I ask?" CC looked like a fish out of water and wasn't sure what she should do.

'_Should I tell him? I want to but what if he makes fun of me.' _CC looked straight into Niles eyes. '_Look at his expression. He looks like he cares. Maybe it's time to act with my heart and not my stupid head.'_

"Maybe I fight so I can hide my real feelings for you," she said in a quiet tone. Niles felt like his head was going to explode when he heard her.

'_She has feelings for me? Normally, I would figure she was kidding with me but look at her. She seems scared but why? Afraid that I'll laugh at her for opening up to me. Well, she's about to get a real surprise.' _ Niles casually walked up to CC feeling very confident in him. He looked deeply into CC's eyes and gave her a soft smile. Having a sense of bravery, he gently grabbed her waist and slowly pulled her to him.

"Well Mis…CC, maybe you're onto something." CC stared shockingly at Niles, speechless. He gave her another sincere smile.

"Wait, does that mean…" CC started to say but was quickly cut off by Niles leaning towards her and capturing her lips. She gasped but quickly composed herself. She wrapped her arms around Niles neck, and deepened the kiss. They both have never experienced a kiss like this and neither ever wanted it to end. Niles moved his hands up and down CC's back causing CC to moan into his mouth. After what felt like hours they slowly pulled apart.

Niles still had CC wrapped in his arms and never wanted to let go. They were both breathing heavily and stared into each other's eyes thinking to themselves. After catching her breath, CC spoke,

"What happens now?" She was afraid he was going to say it was a mistake but all her fears were pushed away by his voice.

"Whatever you want to happen," Niles said with a smirk on his face. CC gave him a big smile that made him happy. It was the first time he's ever seen her give a real smile and he hoped there were plenty more in the future. CC gave him a look that seemed like she was thinking.

"You know what I want?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What would that be?" Niles didn't know what was going on in her pretty head. She beckoned with her finger for him to come closer. He leaned down and she whispered in his ear,

"Come into the living room in a couple of minutes and find out." She wiggled out of his arms and giving him one more smile, flew out the door into the living room.

Niles stood in the same spot; eyes wide open at the girl he had just kissed. After everything that had just happened went through his mind, Niles finally understood the situation. He jumped in the air with his fists above him in triumph. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had the most gorgeous woman in the entire world that he was not going to give up.

When Niles composed himself, he decided it was time to head towards the living room where CC was. As he stepped towards the door, he heard a muffled scream that sounded like CC. Fear crept inside him as he broke out in a run. Running to the door and opening it, he shouted, "CC?"

**Well here it is! Once again sorry for taking so long and I apologize for it being the shortest chapter so far. I felt this was a good cliffy. ;) Please review and let me know what you think is gonna happen!**

***Dakota  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Let's see if I can post this sooner and longer than the last :P Enjoy!**

Niles, expecting to see that CC had only fell, came face to face with one of pure horror. There stood CC standing in the middle of the living room but what made Niles's blood run cold was the gun pressed to her head and the strange man holding her tight to him.

CC had never felt as scared as she did right then. What made it worse was the anguished look Niles had because he couldn't do anything.

"What do you want?" Niles asked with no confidence in his voice what's-so-ever. The man, knowing he had total control of the situation gave Niles a grin.

"You don't know? I know a rich family lives here so I said what the hell, rob them. I thought no one was here though until Blondie here came running in here. I probably would have shot her if she hadn't been this pretty," the man said as he raked his arm around CC's waist and brought her closer. She let out a squeak and tried to move away but to no avail.

"Let her go!" Niles roared this time no fear in his voice. The man shook his head in a bored fashion.

"Where's the money?" he asked. Niles eyes widened.

'_What am I going to do? Mr. Sheffield is the only one who knows where the money is even if it is in this house!' _

Niles slowly shook his head. "I don't know where it is." The man was starting to get angry, thinking Niles was lying to him. He dug the gun into CC's temple and she winced in pain. Niles was in pain knowing the love of his life was in pain and in the hands of a mad man.

'_Love? Oh my god, I do love CC!' _Niles thought.

"I won't ask again; where is the money?" Niles was desperate now.

"I swear, I don't know. I'm only the butler. I have never been told where the money is kept. Please I'm not lying!" Niles begged the man. The man who had yet to be identified could see the man who claimed to be the butler wasn't lying. Now he had to figure what to do.

"Well, I guess that means I'll have to take your friend here. I think she's a real prize, don't you think?" The man leaned and nudged CC's cheek with his nose. She tried to push him away but he had a strong grip on her. Niles was starting to become raging mad but knew he had to keep his cool for CC's sake.

"Please, leave her alone. She hasn't done anything wrong," Niles said once again trying to persuade the man. He diverted his attention from the woman to the butler.

"Now why would I do that, unless she means something to you? Is that why you want her back?" the man asked giving Niles a glare. Niles just stared at the man but said nothing.

'_I can't upset him.' _He thought.

"That must be it. I can tell the way you look at her. I mean I don't blame you because she is gorgeous but she doesn't strike me as someone who works here. Look at these clothes, way too expensive. Sorry buddy, but I don't think you have a chance." CC, while still struggling, was becoming angry at the man for speaking to Niles like that. She knew she had to take charge in the situation.

She lifted her leg and managed to kick the man in the shin. For a moment, he let go, screaming in pain. CC tried to run towards Niles but the man caught her wrist. She saw pure rage in his face as he pulled her towards him.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? I like that in a woman," the man said making Niles sick to his stomach.

"Go to hell," CC said in anger. The man slapped her hard against the face that would have made her fall to the ground if he had not been holding her wrist.

"CC!" Niles yelled but didn't step closer since the man still had a gun in his grasp.

'_I need to get that gun.' _Niles thought. He slowly took one step towards the pair.

**Man, I really love writing this story! (: I don't know about y'all but I LOVE it! Please review, because it makes me VERY happy! More to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews and please keep them coming! (:**

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you," the man said with CC in his grip once again. He was starting to get stressed out with what he thought would be a simple robbery.

Niles knew this man could snap at any second and he didn't want the gun in his hand when the family returned. He looked CC in the eyes and silently said,

'_I'll get you out of this. Please be strong.' _It seemed as though CC heard him because she gave him a small smile.

"Listen, if you just leave now, we won't call the police," Niles said trying to bribe the man. He almost thought the man was going to give in until CC spoke in her bitch of the Broadway tone,

"The hell we will! I want his ass in jail! No one messes with CC Babcock and gets away with it!" Niles groaned because CC ruined their chances by opening her fat mouth.

'_You know you love her mouth.' _He thought, '_Oh, get a hold of yourself man! This is a serious situation!' _

Niles noticed the man looked flabbergasted now.

"Wait a second. You're CC Babcock? As in the woman who works for Maxwell Sheffield?"

'_Oh crap.' _Niles thought.

"You know my brother, Steve?" he asked. CC shook her head while Niles had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Of course you don't. You're the one who fired him on his first day on the job as stage clean up. He told me you fired him because he asked you out for coffee. He said you called him lower class help who needed to learn his place in society. You know he was trying to turn his life around but you ruined it for him. I'm very close to my brother and I don't like it when someone messes with him."

CC now had fear fill her stomach while Niles was trying to develop a plan. The man, meanwhile, had a deranged look in his eyes as he pondered on what to do with the woman in his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry about your brother. I…I just wasn't in a pleasant mood and I took it out on him. If he wants I can get his job back for him…" The man shook his head and cut her off,

"No, you know what; the damage has already been done. It's your fault he is back in jail and the past can't be changed."

CC, now fearing for her life, shook her head.

"Please, I'm sorry…" CC began.

"Sorry isn't good enough. I guess the saying is true; paybacks a bitch," the man said cocking his gun.

CC, not bearing to look, turned her head and stared at Niles knowing it would be the last.

"_I love you,"_ CC mouthed to Niles. Niles, blinded by his feelings for CC, charged forward towards the pair. He pulled CC slightly away from the man and reached for the gun. Both men were struggling with the gun, trying to take control of the situation.

No one had realized the trigger had been pulled until a scream filled the room…

**Uh oh! Left y'all at a cliffy. (: If you wanna guess what happens, just leave a review. I'll post the next chapter ASAP! Thanks soo much for the support! **

**Dakota**


	6. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and I couldn't get motivated to post anything. Hope you like!**

The room went into dead silence, not a thing moving. Both men looked at CC, thinking she was shot. To Niles relief, the feisty blond was okay, just a little shaken up.

The man who had just come to his senses, bolted out the door before Niles could grab him. Even though he was angry at the bastard and wanted to go after him, his main concern at the moment was the women he loved.

He walked over to her and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment, trying to come to her senses and realized that the man was finally gone. CC gave him a small smile and nodded her head, not trusting her voice for a moment.

"Good, if you will excuse me for a moment, I am going to call the police," Niles said as he walked to the telephone.

CC sat on the sofa and listened as Niles told the police about the incident. She could not believe what had just happened and what had almost happened. If it had not been for Niles, she would most likely be dead at the moment.

She looked over at him and gave a small blush as a thought came to her mind.

'_Just like all the fairytales. My knight in shining armor or should I say my butler.' _CC smiled as she realized she truly loved the man who had saved her life.

Even after all the fighting and pranks the blond could honestly say she loved the man.

CC was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Niles sit next to her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"The police said they would send some people out here so they can take our statements and search for the guy. Then he can be put behind bars and we won't have to worry about him anymore," Niles said as he smiled.

CC nodded and gave him a quiet, "Thanks." Niles turned more towards her and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. CC looked up and caught his gaze. She could not look away and got hypnotized by his blue eyes. CC was able to give Niles a genuine smile.

"I'm fine now." Niles, building up the courage, decided to take a chance. He leaned over and kissed CC.

Shocked, CC was still for a moment before kissing him back. The two were lost in their own world that they did not realize that the front door had opened.

They were finally pulled away from one another when they heard, "Ahem." They looked up and saw Maxwell and the family. They all had shocked looks on the faces and did not say a word.

"What in the world happened here?" Maxwell screamed. Niles and CC looked at one another for a moment before turning back to him.

"It's a long story," they both said at the same time.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and then check out my other stories I have! (: **


End file.
